Physical Energy
Introduction Physical Energy is the building block of all physical forms in the ne''Twork universe. From solid objects to living organisms, Physical Energy can be found in all of them. This type of Energy can be divided into two sub-types: Physical-F and Physical-M. A third, separate Energy Type will also be mentioned here since it is related to the Physical Energies. Specific Properties Regardless of subtype, Physical Energy also has some relation to Space Energy, which is what allows it to take up space within a Dimension. When a physical object changes position, the previously replaced Space Energy is then “freed,” returning to where the physical object used to be and thus allowing for another object to take up that position. This process of “displacement” is instantaneous. Physical Energy also has a mild form of Time Energy contained within it, as it is bound within Temporal Flow under normal circumstances. Without this property, even if an object is there in actuality, it does not “exist” without some means of having a place in time. '''Physical-F Energy' Physical-F (P-F) Energy is basically a fuel source, so to speak. For example, if a living being is a car, Physical-F Energy would be like the gas needed to power that car. It is a very important Energy Type for the various life forms in the ne''Twork universe. Without it, death is imminent. Aside from being a power source for staying alive, P-F Energy is also vital activating EnerGenes, as it is needed for the activation process of nearly every known type of EnerGene. P-F Energy is used as a power source for EnerGenes to produce its dedicated Energy Type. '''Physical-M Energy' Physical-M (P-M) Energy is what nearly all objects are based upon. It is what gives them a physical form, basically. All objects made of Physical-M Energy require Physical-F Energy to be created and, in the case of living beings, to continue existing. Pure P-M Energy can, upon creation, have a property applied to it via Psychic Energy that gives it a certain color. This color is actually a very mild emission of Light Energy of a particular Luzon value. In living beings, this is powered by their Physical-F (P-F) Energy, the other sub-form of Physical Energy. Thus, it is possible to know when someone is running low on available P-F Energy by their color, which will gradually disappear as the power needed to maintain their natural color dissipates. Like with determining the color it emits, P-M Energy can also have a certain function depending on how it is instructed to function via Psychic Energy upon creation. This is mainly related to the functions of organs within life forms for performing bodily functions necessary for survival. It is this “molding” property that allows living beings to have differing organs although they are all composed of P-M Energy. Heat Energy - The "Third" Physical Energy Heat Energy is a unique Energy Type related to the Physical Energies, as it is the by-product of converting P-M Energy into P-F Energy. It is seen as an inefficient form of P-F Energy, serving as a backup form of power in living beings that is stored within specific areas of EnerGene Centers until needed. In terms of “fuel” capabilities, 10 Heat Energy units is equal to 1 P-F Energy unit. While it may not be all that strong for serving as “pure P-F Energy”, Heat Energy is far easier to utilize for thermal activity. This proves useful for activating the EnerGenes of Energy Types that require notable amounts of thermal power to use properly, such as Fire Energy (for obvious reasons) or Water Energy (to control its Form). Category:Energy Category:Physical Energy Group